Decorative fabric ribbons are known, as are fabric ribbons that have been edged with wire. However, the prior art wire ribbons are made by laying a wire near the edge of a fabric ribbon, folding the edge of the ribbon over the wire, and sewing or gluing down the folded edge to hold the wire in place.
This type of construction provides a ribbon that will retain its shape when bent, but which suffers from several significant disadvantages.
The folded edge in these known ribbons produces an unsightly seam, which gives the ribbon a definite front and a back, and which makes it more difficult to fashion the ribbon into pleasing shapes.
When the fabric edge is sewn down, the wire is only loosely held within a fabric sleeve, and thus it can move apart from the ribbon. This makes it more difficult to shape the ribbon, and a sliding wire can result in excess wire at one end of the ribbon and no wire at the other end. The sliding wire also makes the ribbon more difficult to control, and the ribbon is less likely to retain its shape over time. Side to side slippage of the wire can also cause undesirable bunching and/or buckling of the fabric.
Similar problems arise when glue is used. Although some glues may help keep the wire firmly in place, in general the bond is weak and cannot withstand the stress of normal use. Thus, the wire will eventually separate from the glue and ribbon over time, or when the ribbon is bent, twisted or tied in use. In addition, the application of the glue and the removal of excess glue results in significant production and quality control problems. For example, excess glue can deface the fabric ribbon, and glues of sufficient strength to hold the wire in place can degrade the fabric.
Another known method involves loosely sealing a wire between two laminated and/or embossed surfaces, which disadvantageously requires the use of two independent fabric surfaces. These ribbons typically are bulky and have an unsightly rear face. Additionally, the two surfaces have a tendency to separate, which defeats the purpose of having a reliable wired ribbon.
In view of these disadvantages, there has been a need for an improved decorative wired ribbon, especially one that provides a firm and integral union of fabric and wire, without the undesirable folds, seams and glue of prior ribbons.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages of known wired ribbons, by providing a fabric ribbon edged with wire and bound with trim, so that the wire is hidden from view and yet is firmly affixed to the ribbon without folds, seams or glue.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of making ribbons edged with wire and bound with trim.
It is yet another objective to provide an apparatus for making the ribbons of the invention.